


Drunk Dove

by chickencurry00



Series: Main [2]
Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, blame dorothy for that, underage drinking i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickencurry00/pseuds/chickencurry00
Summary: Ange had a bit too much to drink.





	Drunk Dove

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this fic the next day after the I finished the previous one ( felt really eager from the high of writing). Was inspired by this [wonderful art!!](http://survivalsketches.tumblr.com/post/170232120033/halp-someone-hug-drunk-ange) . It was a short one and didn't take long to edit so I figured out I'll post it the day after the previous one as well

“Ange?”

Silence.

“….Ange?”

More silence.

Princess is getting worried now. Ange has been quiet for a while and hasn't move either. Having taken off her glasses and setting it aside earlier, her face is currently hidden behind her hands, her elbows on the table, drink forgotten. Noticing her partner's non-response, Dorothy placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

“Earth to Ange…" 

Ange looked up, causing them to gasp. Her face is flushed scarlet red. Wet tears are flowing freely down her face, dripping onto the table. 

“Purisensssss” 

* * *

_1 hour earlier_

“Ahhh Ange, Princess, would you two care to join me? I am getting lonely here.”

  
Dorothy had been drinking and was about to get up to fetch Beatrice for some company when the door to the clubroo opened .

“No thanks. You can keep the alcohol to yourself” Ange remarked.

“Hey come on, drinking is most fun when done with friends, isn't it?”

“Not when it’s with you.”

“Hey! Whats that supposed to mean!?”

“You tend to go overboard and I have to carry you back more often than not”

“Don’t friends don’t do that for each other?”

“Not when they’re heavy.”

“Hey! You’re saying I’m fat?!”

“No, I’m saying you’re old.”

Princess interrupted before they got any further.

“Ange, she has a point. Why don’t we partake a little? Besides, it’s been a while since I have a drink” 

She took Ange’s hand and pulled her towards the table before she could reply. Delighted at Princess’ eagerness, Dorothy filled two empty glasses with wine and placed in front of them. She raised her glass for a toast, in which Princess mimicked. Ange, seeing as she had no choice, and not being able to say no to Princess anyway, raised her glass as well, albeit begrudgingly.

“To team White Pigeon!” cheered Dorothy.

* * *

_Now_

 

“Dorothy do you need any help?”

“It’s fine Princess, Ange isn’t that heavy"  

She laughed as she adjusted her grip on Ange on her back. “I never knew this alien to be such a lightweight though.”

“I’m surprised as well, but I think it’s adorable” Princess gushed.

“Purisensuuu, Hic-, I-I-, Hic-”

“Shhhh Ange, we’re almost at my room. Hang in there.” she cooed while rubbing her back. 

They had decided to bring Ange to Princess’ bedroom to prevent anyone else seeing Ange in her current state, not to mention to avoid any suspicions of her drinking in the academy.

Reaching Princess’s room, Dorothy slowly lays Ange on the bed. Princess heads to go pour a glass of water when Ange grabs her hand.  

“Princess….hic-, hic-, don’t go…” she whimpers, her eyes watery and cheeks red.  

Her heart twinged. Hard.

Sitting on her bed, Princess let Ange cling to her side, who promptly buries her face in the crook of her neck.

“Dorothy, could you please pour a glass of water for Ange?”

“Sure” Dorothy smirked as she turns towards to the jug of water on Princess’ table.“Ohh I’m going to have a field day with this tomorrow when she wakes up!”

Princess chuckles. She holds Ange closer and rubs her back once again, in hopes it would make her feel better. Returning with the water, Dorothy hands it to her, the grin still present on her face. She said her thanks before pulling slightly away, but not without meeting some resistance from Ange. She brings the cup gently to her lips, coaxing her to drink it.

“Slowly now…”

Ange sniffles some more before grabbing the glass and tilting her head back to bring the water to her lips. Princess' fingers stayed on the glass in case her fingers slip. She drinks slowly and hesitantly but manages to finish it. Princess takes the glass away and gives it to Dorothy, who returns it to the table.

Ange seems to have calmed down considerably. She’s still hiccuping, but otherwise, her sobbing has stopped. Dorothy puts a hand on the top of her head, ruffling her hair.

“There there you big baby, sorry for making you drink. At least now I know the real reason why you never liked it.”

Ange’s face scrunches at that, pushing away the hand clumsily with her own. Dorothy chuckles. Ange then turns towards Princess, and without warning moves a leg across her before settling down on her lap and straddling her. 

“Ange!” Princess yelped, as Ange circles her arms around her and hug her tight. Dorothy’s chuckles turn to laughter, now thoroughly amused at Ange’s drunken clinginess to Princess. With a hot breath on her neck, body heat intermingling with hers, Princess is finding it hard to focus.

It would have been bearable if Ange hadn’t decided then to bring her lips close to her ear and whispers a few choice words.

Princess’ face lit up with a bright blush. 

“Dorothy-” she croaked, seeking for some sort of help.

Dorothy turns around and raises her hand to bid goodbye. “Have fun, Princess! You owe me one!” , and left the room to themselves. 

With Ange’s death grip on her, Princess is at a loss what to do. She's about to speak up to distract herself when Ange pulls back, an intense look on her face, just inches away from hers. 

Face now a very deep red of shade, but confused, Princess whispers

 “Ange?”

Who then proceeds to carelessly mash her mouth onto hers. Princess knows it probably isn’t a good idea to do this when Ange isn't herself, but the alcohol she drank earlier isn’t helping with her inhibitions. Her initial resistance fades into reciprocation rather quickly. 

It’s not often Ange is this forward, she thought.  

Their lips are sloppy, but their eagerness more than makes up for it. They move against each other, Ange taking charge and sucking Princess’ lower lip into her own, which absolutely delights Princess. Disappointment filled her when Ange pulls away, only for excitement to return when she starts peppering kisses along her cheeks and jaw before reaching her neck, where she starts nipping, leaving behind small marks. Princess can’t help but gasp, feeling very much aroused right now. 

Then, just as suddenly as it starts, Ange slumps forward and falls onto her, the unexpected shift of weight causing both to fall onto the bed. Princess squeaks.  

“Ange?" 

Silence.

”….Ange?“

Again, silence.

The only response is the soft and rhythmic breathing coming from Ange.

"Oh,  _Charlotte_ " 

 _How unfair_.

After taking several moments to cool herself down, Princess gently lifts Ange off her and settles her into the bed properly. Ange looks so very peaceful at the moment, all the pressure and responsibilities she’s shouldered temporarily forgotten, leaving behind just a lovely face, decorated with a small contented smile.

“ _Ange…”_  Ange muttered in her sleep.

Princess smiles, a small blush appearing on her features, cherishing how even in her sleep, Ange still thinks of her.

She’s even more adorable when she sleeps, she smiled to herself, using her thumbs to gently wipe away any stray tears. She supposes it shouldn’t be surprising Ange cries when she has no control. Keeping everything in is in her nature after all.

Sighing, she lightly caresses Ange’s cheek. Ange leans into the contact unconsciously, silently muttering in satisfaction.

Thinking back to that night, she remembers the vow she made to Ange, and she hopes the day will come soon. 

"And when it does, I'll _always_ be here for you" She gently moves her bangs aside, leans down and kisses her forehead, pouring all the love she has into it, as well as a token of her silent promise.

She looks up at the clock on her wall, noticing its getting late. Standing up, she quickly changes into her nightgown, before climbing on to the bed beside Ange, pulling the covers over them. 

She leans over again and presses her lips to Ange’s cheek.

"Goodnight Charlotte”


End file.
